Genisis
by Wandering Butterfly
Summary: They were greedy and they knew, but couldn't help but want what was not theirs. Yet they continued on, they thought that since they are Gods they can get whatever they wanted, but they didn't know their limits. They didn't know that Percy wouldn't let them have him.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: They were greedy and they knew, but couldn't help but want what was not theirs. Yet they continued on, they thought that since they are Gods they can get whatever they wanted, but they didn't know their limits. They didn't know that Percy wouldn't let them have him.**

**Warning: Hint of slash if you look REALLY closely, one shot, maybe character death if you want to know read to the very end.**

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY**

**Pov**

**_Story_**

Regualer

* * *

><p><strong>? ? ? POV <strong>

I sat down in the middle of Camp Half-Blood where everyone was currently staring at me in slight fear and awe. Speaking just above a whisper in my deep but void like voice, I said, "Let me tell you a story. A story that I have been passing down for ages, a story that holds the tale of the true nature of the gods. Are you interested? Then come and sit around, for I shall tell you the story." One by one they all sat down **(A/N: They were standing up.)** and waited for me to continue. Tugging at the hood of my cloak so that it could farther hide my face, I started.

**_There was a story of a young man, no..._**With the shake of my head I continued on **_H__e__ was still a boy when he had taken part in the disastrous war between the Titans and Olympians. No older than sixteen, but he was there in that very room when Kronos was once again trapped and sent back to Tartarus. His name was Perseus Jackson. He had a big heart, loyal, and accepting. He was the greatest hero to ever live, even better than Hercules, but he was humble. The Gods offered to give him godship, but he refused for his friends, love, and even his mother. Instead of godship, he demanded that every Demi-God be claimed by thirteen or younger, no older, not even a day older. Of course they had to agree, especially when he had done so much for them._**

Closing my eyes to think again, I opened them and spoke slightly stronger **_That didn't mean anything to them though. They are the Gods, they don't take no for an answer, so they did the only thing they could think of. Force him. The hero that had saved them from eternal damnation, and they wanted to force him into something he didn't want. Especially two gods that wanted the boy. Have you ever heard of love? How love is untamable? That's how they felt, love had hit them so hard that it was impossible for even Aphrodite to take away. But let it be known that love is a double edged blade, that will turn on you at some point. It can only cause a small damage or a large amount depending on who they are and what the fates planned for them._**

**_The Gods had a cunning plan formed for young Percy, since he didn't like his full name, the plan was simple. It was a cunning but a clever plan. All they needed to do was give him one golden apple, of course he knew that the golden apple from Hera's orcherd would give him immortality, but what if they gave him the apple with it's skin peeled off? It would look no different than a regualer apple, as to how it would be given to him, well that's where Dinoysus comes in. Percy and Dinoysus didn't quite get along, but even he was slightly impressed with Percy, though he'll never admit it._**

**_Zeus had seeked out Lady Hecate, Titan goddess of magic, witchcraft, necormancy, and crossroads. Lady Hecate, enjoyed solitude but when Zeus had ask of her for a favor, well now she was interested. Of course it never crossed her mind as to what he had come to ask of her or why he had asked her to charmed the apple so that it may look appealing to eat for one person, but she did so anyways. When she had asked Zeus who the apple was for, he hadn't given her a straight answer, but instead left._**

**_Feeling slightly insulted she had used her divination sight, and saw what they had wanted. Enraged that she was tricked into helping the plan for the demise of the person who had helped given her more respect, she did the only thing logical. She got in a rampage, and spat out curses at the Gods. _**

**_Meanwhile Zeus delivered the apple to Dinoysus, and who in return gave it to a nymph to pass it on to Percy during dinner. What none of them new was that there was inside help. Poseidon, respected his favorite son's wishes and though it'll pain him to see him die one day, he will accept it. He called Triton for help, and seek out Percy. Triton agreed reluctantly, and headed towards the surface world. To say that he was happy would be an insult, for it was the pure opposite. Even if he walked on Camp Half-Blood, he still hated it. Walking within the shadows as to not be caught, he dragged an unwilling Percy with him to sea, and swam back to Poseidon's palace. During that time Triton filled Percy in on what was happening._**

**_Triton didn't like any of his half siblings except maybe Tyson, but even he can feel sorry for Percy. After all Percy trust the Gods and they only wanted to force him into something he didn't want. If he became a God, then wouldn't he just continue on being their little puppet? The Gods are selfish and only reasoned with what they wanted, that was it in their minds._**

**_Quickly making it back to the undersea palace, there sat on his throne was Poseidon, and the Titan Goddess Hecate. She agreed to help hide him until the others saw reason, Percy had to stay with her because Lady Hecate's magic is strong enough to delude Apollo's prophecy. When Lady Hecate and Percy arrived, Percy fell into depression. Lady Hecate being kind tried to cheer him up but to no avail, yet she kept on trying. _**

**_Days passed, then weeks, months followed after, and finally a year passed. The Gods wouldn't listen to reasons, it was so much that even the humble and kind Lady Hestia snapped at the others for being selfish. Of course everyone was in shock that she had snapped, but it was understandable. Eventually they all gave up, except for Hermes and Apollo. Apollo and Hermes wanted Percy Jackson so bad that they kept on looking for him, and one day they succeeded. _**

**_On that day Lady Hecate had finally reached out to Percy and she was so overjoyed, that her concentration snapped and Apollo found out where Percy was. He was hiding underneath their noses the whole entire time. Immediately they had told Zeus, and he went to Lady Hecate's palace. Of course she didn't let him in without a fight and even warned Percy to go and run away but they were all surrounded. She had weaken for the past year because she had to block Apollo's prophecy 24/7, so she was in no condition to fight back for long. Zeus had left her alone since he still held her in high regards, but it was safe to say that she didn't even want to see them, lease she lost control of her anger and accidently harm the young hero as well as the Gods. _**

**_They brought Percy back to Mt. Olympus and there they began the ceremony. Wanting to ease his pain Poseidon had no choice but to join in as well. Screams of agony filled the throne room that night, and Percy Jackson never really got to be an adult because the day they had captured him was the day before his eighteenth birthday..._** I bit the inside of my mouth, and continued on with the story **_After the ceremony many weeped for Percy Jackson had died. He couldn't take it so during that ceremony he died. _**

**_Lady Hecate fell into deep sorrows and blamed herself for not being strong enought, of course Percy never blamed her. No in fact he was thankful to her for trying to help him. Hermes blamed himself as well, he had lost his son and he couldn't bare with the feeling of losing Percy too. Apollo had lost two of his male lovers in the past and he wanted Percy to be his next, but because of his obsession he wouldn't let go after being rejected. Poseidon blamed the tragedy on the other Gods and Goddess, but he blamed himself the most for not trying hard enough, yet Percy saw it differently. Sweet Hestia cried and cried at the news of her deceased nephew. Everyone was at a lost._**

Silence followed as I finished the story. Then one young camper, a child of eight asked in her meek little voice, "Sir... How do you know of this story?"

She looked to be a new member of Lady Hecate's cabin. She had big honest russet eyes, though her mother's was mysterious instead of honest, shoulder length silky black hair, and creamy skin. The clothes she wore was the Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, jean shorts that reaches her knees, and a pair of sneakers. I stood up while she backed away. I gave her a small smile underneath my hood, but I knew she wouldn't see it, raising my hand up to my hood I pulled it down and everyone gasped.

"Because I was once known as Percy Jackson, now I am Genisis. God of rebirth, heros, darkness, light, destruction, creation and humility." My voice darkened when all the campers bowed to me and I walked away swiftly.

My appearance had changed slightly. My dark ebony messy, unruly, and untamable hair was now slightly long, not long enough to reach my shoulders, but long enough that it runs down my neck. My once vibrant seagreen eyes were now slightly dull, and I was now slightly tan instead of bronze. My build was slim but strong and mascular. The clothes I wear are now usually black or dark colors. Riptide was in my pockets and as I walked deeper into the forest I saw them. My sacred animal were the wolves and two were laying down and looking at me calmly. The one of the left has shadow black fur and pure white eyes, while the one on the right has snow white fur and black eyes that covered everything even the white parts. Both stood up and walked with me as we walked deeper and deeper into the abbyss of the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I'm going to set up a Poll, and you guys need to vote if this should be a one shot or a multichapter story. Please vote and review. I'll be super doper happy!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: They were greedy and they knew, but couldn't help but want what was not theirs. Yet they continued on, they thought that since they are Gods they can get whatever they wanted, but they didn't know their limits. They didn't know that Percy wouldn't let them have him.**

**Warning: Hint of slash if you look REALLY closely, one shot, maybe character death if you want to know read to the very end.**

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY**

**Pov**

**_Story_**

Regualer

* * *

><p><strong>GenisisPercy**

We walked deeper into the forest. Creos was besides me, giving me comfort while his older sister Exitiuma was behind us, on the look out. Exitiuma was often aloof, but quick to see something out of the ordinary. Unlike his sister Creos was very open minded and caring. He was often the one to take care of everything and everyone. Though he is good at creating, Exitiuma was good at destroying. They were the pure opposites, but cared deeply for one another. Exitiuma cared for her brother and took care of him, while he comfort and tried to help her. They are my sacred animals, and help me control my powers.

As we continued walking I was brought out of my thoughts, when we were in a clearing. The night sky was as beautiful as ever, the grass was green and healthy, and there was a single oak tree at the center. I walked over and sat down under said tree. Creos's black fur pressed against my right side as he layed beside me, and Exitiuma's sat down next to me, her white fur barely touching me. They kept me in control, and comfort me when I needed it. I stared up in the night sky and saw Zoe's constellation, "The Huntress."

Even after all these years, I still saw Zoe as one of the bravest people I have ever met. Her constellation was shining especially bright tonight, and I was happy. She was a good friend, honorable and strong. I looked back down to Creos who was now in his human form. His skin was a golden brown or dark olive, pure snow white hair that reaches his waist, and the same white eyes, closed. He was sleeping now. I turned to Exitiuma who was also in her human form. She was sitting, one leg straight down and another propped up with her right hand slung on it. She has ebony black hair that also reaches her waist, pale white skin, and her eyes were closed, hiding her black eyes, but I knew she wasn't asleep like her brother.

How they have humans forms, I'll never know. One day they were wolves, the next thing I knew they turned into humans. Of course their hands had long sharp nails, their ears are slightly pointed, and they still hand big canines, but besides all that they look like normal humans. Which was good for me since I wasn't that comfortable talking to animals.

I turned back to the night sky and looked at the other constellations. Everything was peaceful and quiet. I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes again, it was already dawn. I got up which made Creos wake up and rubbing his eyes like a child. Exitiuma was already awake, and alert. When Creos was fully awake, the sun was already rising and I didn't like that one bit. I quickly walked deeper into the forest with Creos and Exitiuma in their wolve forms. It soon turned into a full blown run, as the sun got closer and closer to us, I reached into the inside of my shirt and took out a mirror.

It has carvings of forest vines, at the top of the center was a snake with ruby eyes, and emerald scales. "Lady Hecate." I called as I continued running.

The mirror swirled with silver mist, the face of a beautiful woman with a heart shape face, golden russet eyes, black silky hair, and high cheek bones appeared. A gentle smile graced her face, "Yes, Genisis?" She asked in an ancient voice.

"May I come to your palace? Apollo is nearing me." I asked.

Her face darkened at the mention of Apollo and she gave me a quick nod. I immediately felt a sort of powerful magic swirling around me and felt myself slowly dissolving. I heard whining coming from my companions, as they never did like traveling through magic. I only petted them on the head, trying to comfort them, for I too didn't like to travel through magic. It just felt... Odd.

Eventually everything cleared and I was no longer within Apollo's reach. In fact I was in a rather dark place. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw Lady Hecate sitting on her throne. Her smile was once again on her face, and she looked happy to see me. She reminded me of my mother... Creo was now whining at me and tried to comfort me by pressing his head against my hand, I looked down at him and gave him a sad smile. Lady Hecate must have sense something amidst for she gave me a motherly smile.

I looked around once more and this time fire appeared on all the torches, giving me light. The walls were made of pure marble, there were torches on the wall, and a beautiful throne with vines twirling and weaving through it, where Lady Hecate was currently sitting. This was where I often found Lady Hecate when she wasn't there trying to cheer me up. I made a gesture, that showed that I wanted to go to my room, she returned it with a nod, and I walked off. Exitiuma and Creos followed close behind me as we walked down the marble corridor. There was still a sense of darkness following through the walls. Soon I reached my destiniation, and opened the door.

As soon as I walked in I saw my bed. It had pure silk white sheet, a deep sea green colored blanket made of the highest quality, soft pillows that match, and a pair of deep green blue curtains that hung around my bed. In one corner was an antique white desk, with a glass top, and several secret compartments. Next to it was a matching drawer that held all my clothes when I came over. The floor and wall were made of cool white marble, and in the right side was a door that lead to the bathroom. I walked towards it so that I could brush my teeth.

When I got out of the bathroom Creos was the only one awake, while Exitiuma was on my bed asleep. She must have stayed up all night yesterday, so that she could keep watch. Creos was sitting next to her sleeping form and I gave them a soft smile. I headed towards the desk and took out a piece of paper, and started writing down the things that I had been doing the day before.

It was peaceful while it lasted, it wasn't until later today when Hermes came to my room. I looked at him with no emotions on my face and he flinched a little, "Lord Hermes, how can I help you?" I asked calmly.

He eased a little and replied, "Zeus wants you at the meeting, since your the thirteenth Olympian."

I nodded and stood up. I was almost as tall as Hermes, but he was still slightly taller than me. Creos got up as well as Exitiuma, but I could tell she was still tired. I motioned Creos to come but didn't let Exitumia, "You need your rest. Creos alone can take care of me." I said.

She hesitated and eventually growled at me. I shooked my head, and turned around to walk away. I heard her whining, and I turned back to her. She didn't look at all happy with being left out and I sigh, "Alright, you can come too, but your resting when we get back." I said as sternly as I could.

She gave a wolf version of a grin and got off the bed and walked towrds me and Creos. Hermes turned back to me, "Looks like your sacred animals really care for you, huh?" He asked jokingly, while I only gave him a nod as his answer.

We went back to Mt. Olympus. Creos and Exitiuma walked by my side, while Hermes was in front of us. As soon as we walked into the throne room everyone got quiet, and turned to me. I walked to my throne in the left corner, since I was the youngest. When I sat down and no one talked I got slightly annoyed, "Are you going to be starting the metting or not?" I asked coldly.

That got everyone's attention, and they started discussing about some unimportant things, that I didn't really care for. That is until I heard my name in the same sentence with Camp Half-Blood. That was when I got interested and turned to them. They must have realized that I wasn't listening so dad filled me in. "Genisis, is okay if you took over Camp Half-Blood?" He asked me casually.

I thought for a moment. Camp Half-Blood is my most favorite place in the world and I couldn't pass this up, but... It will only reminded me of my past life as a demi-god and not an actually god. I gave out a tired sigh, and Creos rubbed his head against my leg. I pat his head, and opened my mouth to give him my answer.

* * *

><p><strong>HPMewmorpher: Thank you very much for being the first person to review, and I'm glad you like my story.<strong>

**Tristanas1: Thank you for review and compliment. **

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter, and please review. I'll be really happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: They were greedy and they knew, but couldn't help but want what was not theirs. Yet they continued on, they thought that since they are Gods they can get whatever they wanted, but they didn't know their limits. They didn't know that Percy wouldn't let them have him.**

**Warning: Hint of slash if you look REALLY closely, one shot, maybe character death if you want to know read to the very end.**

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY**

**Pov**

**_Story_**

Regualer

* * *

><p><strong>GenisisPercy**

I opened my mouth to decline, but Apollo beat me to it, "Oh course he'll take over the camp! He practically loves it!" He chimed happily.

Everyone gave out murmurs of agreements, and I directed my coldest glare at him. He must have felt it, since he flinch, but that wasn't enough he continued talking about this matters with the other gods. My anger was growing, and I could honestly feel Exitiuma's happiness. Oh you must be wondering why?

Creos and Exitiuma help me control my powers, and because of that they help keep them in check. Light and Creation are being kept by Creos, while Darkness and Destruction is being kept by Exitiuma. Light and Darkness where like two different types of "love". Light being innocent, naive, and welcoming, while Darkness is obsesion, sly, and controlling. Then Creation is the construction of, building, and peaceful, while Destruction is destroying, tearing down of, and violent. Which really does suite the two.

Creos was like that of a loving little brother that would care for anyone and anything. He always cherish everything, and whats to give in return. Exitiuma was like a protective, but aloof older sister, watching from the shadows and attacking when you least expect it. She didn't value anything and only seeked the destruction of, until she finds someone to care for, which was both Creos and me. How does this got anything to do with them feeling my emotions? Basically Creos feels all the positive emotion, except for sadness that's when he comforts me, and Exitiuma feels all the negative emotion such as hatred and anger, which is what I'm feeling right now.

I tried to calm myself, and when I finally did I turned back to the others. This was taking place on the day of the Summer Solsitce, and I was getting even more annoyed because I just realized something. Summer Slostice is when Apollo is up and about for most of the day! Exitiuma looked up at me with her eerie black eyes, and I gave out a tired sigh. I didn't want to go back to Camp Half-Blood, but I didn't have a choice now because of a certain God of the Sun. Not you Helios, I'm talking about Apollo.

"Percy." I was brought out of my thoughts, and glared at the person, or god, that dared to say my old name.

My glare was directed at my dad, and I soften my eyes. I leaned back on my throne and stared at him. All the other Olympians stared at me with questioning looks, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear. I was thinking about something else." I spoke in my now usual mono tone voice.

"Are you going to agree?" He asked me again, softly with sad eyes.

He still blamed himself, for me being turned into a god. I nodded to him, and turned back to Creos and Exitiuma. They were now laying by my side, except Exitiuma was now sleeping, which was understandable. Though there is a high chance that if anyone got too close to me without my premission, she'll snap up and attack them. It happened before, trust me. Aphrodite almost lost her right hand. Everything was quiet and I stood up, waking Exitiuma. Everyone turned their heads towards me, "If that is all. I'll be returning to Lady Hecate's palace. Exitiuma needs her rest as she's been watching out the night before." I strolled out of the throne room, and instead of going to Lady Hecate's palace, I head towards my palace, instead.

My palace was located on one of the mountains in Olympus, so it didn't take to long to get there. As soon as we walked into my palace Exitiuma dashed off into one of the rooms downstairs, since it was darker there. A smile graced my lips as I looked at my palace. It was made and designed by Annabeth. She was a wonderful architect. My smile grew slightly sad as I remembered her.

It was made to look like there were three buildings connected, one in the center and two on both sides. There was four columns at the center of the front building, with vines wrapping around them. Everything was made of pure marble lined with gold metal. When you walk inside the first thing you will notice it the decor, and how big it is. The center building was like a huge hallway, with lots of luxurious furnitures here and there, and a grand staricase at the way back that leads to two hallways. The two hallways were where the rooms were, anyways the two other buildings were designed differently. The left wing was where I kept all my trophies, in other words, that was where most of my old memories were kept, and in the right wing was where kitchen, dining room, and so on were, in case the other gods visit. However the most beautiful and amazing part of all was the ceiling. Yup the ceiling, because it told the tell of all my adventures with and without Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Nico.

I looked back down and headed towards my room. I'm going to need some rest, since tomorrow I'll be going back to Camp Half-Blood. Creos walked with me and laid on the floor besides my bed, in case I needed something later or if trouble came. I closed my eyes, and was swallowed into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nom: Thank you I'm glad you like my story, and I try to be original. <strong>

**misszayy: Thank you.**

**mrpuppy: I'm glad that you like the story and are intrigued.**

**NinjaPig: Here you go, but I'm so sorry it's short.**

**SweetEyes8: He should be going to Camp Half-Blood next chapter.**

**Okay I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write, or I'll give it all away. I really am sorry, so please don't get angry at me. Please review and I thank everyone for leaving me a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: They were greedy and they knew, but couldn't help but want what was not theirs. Yet they continued on, they thought that since they are Gods they can get whatever they wanted, but they didn't know their limits. They didn't know that Percy wouldn't let them have him.**

**Warning: Hint of slash if you look REALLY closely, one shot, maybe character death if you want to know read to the very end.**

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY**

**Pov**

**_Story_**

Regular

_Mind_

* * *

><p><strong>Nathan (Yup your going first, buddy.)<strong>

I dashed off towards the others as soon as I heard the news. Today we're going to have a new director! I mean sure I kinda care for my dad, but he's such a grouch! Where's the fun in being a grouch? I dashed off towards the Khione cabin. I banged on the door a few times, and another camper of Khione opened the door. She looks slightly annoyed and glared at me.

"What?" She asked coldly, in fact it was so cold I actually shivered. It was just THAT cold!

"Tell Tyler to head on over to the usual spot!" I exclaimed anyways, she's not going to ruin my day even with her frozen attitude.

With that I ran off again and headed over to another cabin. This time the Zeus cabin, like the previous cabin I banged on the door a few times, and this time the person I just wanted to see came out. Riley stared at me with groggily eyes, he wore a pair of skinny jeans, and the camp t-shirt. He was probably sleeping when I woke him up with my loud banging if his crumpled up t-shirt got anything to say about it, oh well. A huge smile plastered my face and I grabbed his arm, then we ran to the Iris cabin. There we got his *cough*girl *cough* friend, Greta. I grabbed her by the arm as well and ran towards the creek.

When we got there Tyler was already sitting by the creek. He was leaning against a nearby tree, relaxing, with his eyes closed. He wore a black t-shirt that shows off his monster tattoo, black skinny jeans, black converse, and his shaggy emo hair was covering most of his face. I crept up to him, so that I could startle him, but then I stepped on something, and ice cold water fell on me...

Monster started to laugh as did Greta and Riley, while I sulked in the corner. "I can't believe you did that Monster!" I whined, and the others only laughed harder.

I rolled my eyes and sat down criss-cross applesauce. They followed soon after, but they were still trying to stifle their laughter, which they fail miserably. When they did finally stop making fun of me, I opened my mouth and asked. "Did you guys know that we're having a new Camp Director! Also there's supposed to be this cool surprise that he has for us!" I nearly yelled.

Greta was the first to react. She got up and dusted her jeans and orange t-shirt, since she was laying on the ground, then sat back down on a nearby log, "So what do you think the surprise is? Is it going to be a chocolate castle with loud music blaring out? That would be so cool!" She said.

We could all feel the sweatdrops forming on our temple, "Greta, that's... A bit much don't ya think?" Riley pointed out, not completely wanting to blow her bubble.

"I like to think outside the box, I'm claustrophobic." Was her usual reply, when something like this happened.

"But seriously what do you think the surprise is?" Monster asked interested, while he leaned forward.

All of us though for a moment, and nothing could come to mind. "I guess we'll just have to wait until tonight." I said, while getting up. The others did as well and we separated paths.

**Percy/Genisis**

I opened my eyes, as I heard Exitiuma growling and Creos trying to calm his sister down. Quickly sitting up and rubbing my eyes, I froze when I felt cheerfulness washing through me. Looking up I saw Apollo, Poseidon, and... Thalia? She still looks the same even after a millenia. She gave me a small smile, and waved at me. I in return waved at her, and then turned to my dad. I'll just stick with ignoring Apollo.

"We're here to take you to Camp Half-Blood." He replied to my unasked question.

I nodded and got up from bed. Exitiuma continued to growl but backed off when she saw no threat. Turning back to me, she walked out of the palace, and went hunting. Since Creos is the one that holds creation and light, he can't hunt for himself, so Exitiuma does all the hunting.

"Not that I don't miss Thalia, but why is she here?" I asked cautiously.

A tense silence ringed throughout the room, and the answer was clear. Thalia was here under orders of Artemis, so that I don't kill Apollo, after all being force into being a god and leaving your family and friends does that to you. How could he and Hermes do this to me? My mother was everything to me, and they ripped me apart from her! Anger filled my every being and they noticed too, because the sound of Exitiuma's howl reached within the room and resounded, then the sound of growling coming after.

They flinched and I stared at them unimpressed. I strolled to my bathroom and started to get ready, after I told them to wait for me outside. Which they did without complaints. Taking a quick shower, brushing my teeth, and changing into my comfortable clothes. I walked out with Riptide tucked in my pocket, but as I was about to leave I turned around, and stared at a certain necklace.

The necklace has a silver cross, with gold rose vines crawling up, and written in Japanese were the kanji Yuki. I picked up the necklace with a jade encrusted jar and a shinobue flute. The clothes I wore was a deep green button down shirt, black pants, dress shoes, and a open trench coat that reaches just below my knee. With the necklace around my neck, jar in my pocket with Riptide, and flute tied around my waist, I guess I look hot. Why? Because as soon as I walked out of my room Apollo cat-whistle, which I glared at him for and dad hit him on the head, and Thalia had a small blush, but shook it off as soon as she thought about the hunters.

With everything ready, I walked out of the palace with everyone trailing right behind me, except for Creos and Exitiuma. Exitiuma because she's hunting, Creos because he's waiting for his older sister. The trip from Mt. Olympus to Camp Half-Blood was a little awkward. Dad was glaring at Apollo the whole way. Thalia is still afraid of heights, and I remained in the backseat, looking out the window.

Little lights twinkled in the semi-dark night sky. It was already dawn so Apollo was doing his job, while dropping me off. It was still so peaceful here in New York, even after so many years, though technology changed and became more advanced. By the Gods! The campers better not be slacking off! At the mere thought of that my mood dramatically drop.

Shaking my head so that I don't get any further depressed, I looked back out at the view before me. New York is still a beautiful place, and I wish mom was here with me... Paul too... I leaned back into my seat, and looked down at the necklace. It's made of pure silver and gold, but there was a hint of black underneath it. The kanji for Yuki... Was made of pure black obsidian and Onyx melted together. The jar in my pocket is crafted with gentle hands to form a delicate looking jar made of stainless silver, and encrusted in jades. As for the flute, it was carved from bamboo wood, then encrusted with darker cherry wood, and if you play a song with it near fire, the fire itself, jumps to life and tells the tale of the story behind the music.

Painful and happy memories came to me, as I though back on what happened a few centuries ago. Now that I think about it, if it wasn't for Apollo and Hermes I wouldn't have met her at Shangri-La. She soon became one of my most cherished friends, but in the end she had no choice but to die as well. If only jealousy wasn't the main key in her destruction. I released a sigh, and looked back out towards the now open fields. Well I know what story to tell the campers next, along with the 'big' news.

While I was thinking of the past and at Shangri La, we had already made it at Camp Half-Blood. My stomach turned into knots at all the memories. The first day I came here, how I met Annabeth/Wise Girl, how I found out Grover was actually a Satyr. That was pretty funny and weird at the same time, now that I think about it. I'll admit, that I'm nervous, but that's all.

It was dinner time, so all of the campers were at the pavilion, to which I'm thankful for. "Come on, you need to get to the pavilion, Seaweed Brain." Thalia said, trying to ease up the tense silence.

She looked completely weak. Her skin became paler, her hand was sweating, and she was shaking. Her fears over heights, really hasn't gotten any better, it seems. For her sake I nodded, and walked with them towards the pavilion. Dionysus, must be having a party after this, since he'll no longer be taking care of future heroes. Yeah, he got punished again for going after the same off-limit nymph. He just never learns, those he?

_I'm glad that your becoming your old self again. _A voice whispered in my mind.

I blinked a couple of times, before rolling my eyes, _Oh? Really? I didn't think so. Exitiuma, when are you and your brother coming? _I replied and asked her. The only answer I got was a chuckle before she spoke again.

_Miss us already? Be patient, it takes awhile for Creos to eat. I need to cut everything for him, because he's creation and light. _She replied, before disappearing completely from my mind.

A sigh escaped from my lips, and I looked ahead again. We were already at the Dining Pavilion, and my shyness? I'll just go with that, was acting up again. Okay maybe I wasn't shy, more like nervous. Yeah, I was or am nervous and getting to the pavilion faster than I thought wasn't helping. Dad turned back to me and placed his large hand on my shoulder, "It'll be alright." He said, to which I only nodded.

The only good thing so far, was that Apollo had already left, and Thalia was still here. Now all I want, or rather hope, is that Grover is somewhere in the pavilion. Inhaling a deep breath I opened the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to me, Thalia walked in with me and after giving me a small sign of good-bye she walked over to the Hunters of Artemis table. That, however didn't start anything. They just sat there, staring at me.

I closed my eyes and released a deep sigh. Looking back up at them I spoke in a cool voice, "What are you waiting for? A magic show? Get back to getting your dinner so that we can begin with the usual." That did the trick and everyone went back to getting their food, and going outside to put their offerings to the gods.

Scanning the head table, there was no sign of Grover. Disappointment filled me and I walked outside to the camp fire. Some of the campers already gave their offerings, and some were already enjoying their food, plus s'mores. I walked towards a corner and saw that little girl from Lady Hecate's cabin, she was sitting with her older sister near the fire.

When everyone was done with their offerings I stepped out from the shadows and spoke once more, "As some of you know I'll be the new camp director, Mr. D will be going back to Olympus, while I'm here stuck with all of you. Though I have nothing against any of you, I expect you all to be powerful or strong fighters in your own categories. I will occasionally tell you stories, but most of all there is a surprise from me. Every Demi-Camp in the whole world will be coming to Camp Half-Blood. However they will only select their best camper to come. Some might only be one or two, depends on how they see fit."

I waited for them to progress this and moved on, "Why are they coming?" The older daughter of Lady Hecate asked, interested.

"Good question... They will be coming because we'll be having a championship of sorts. We'll see who is strong enough, because there's a new prophecy. I will not talk about it any further, but know that on this quest, there's a chance you might die." I replied, before leaving to go talk to Chiron.

"Wait! Wait! What do we call you?" An energetic voice asked.

I turned around and saw a boy with short dark brown hair that's on his side, some skinny jeans, and band t-shirt, and a pair of converse. He had a look of slight wonder on his face at the idea of the championship thing, I guess. Anyways I considered his question. They couldn't call me Genisis because name has power, calling me by my real name is worse, that and I still don't like it when they call me by my real name. So I took the easy way out, "Call me either Mr. G or Genisis. I don't care." I replied, walking off quickly now so no one can stop me from looking for Chiron.

* * *

><p><strong>miszayy: Thank you for liking the story.<strong>

**Daughter of Oceanus: Well he's in camp now. **

**SweetEyes8 is 2 lazy 2 log in: I'm glad that you... 'Love' it.**

**leahtastic: Here's the next chapter, and I'm glad you like it.**

**RainingStrawberries: I'm glad you like it and thank you for entering the SYOC.**

**mrpuppy: Really? I didn't think it was that complicated.**

**keenbeanz: Your wait is over, here's the next chapter. **

**samantha2449: Thank you for... 'Loving' it. Here's the chapter.**

**Ariel Night: Weird stories? Really? Oh well, and yah! I'm on your favorite authors list. **

**Okay here's todays chapter, and I'm sorry for being late to update. I kinda got sidetracked, or whatever you call it. Bye and if you review, I'll write faster. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: They were greedy and they knew, but couldn't help but want what was not theirs. Yet they continued on, they thought that since they are Gods they can get whatever they wanted, but they didn't know their limits. They didn't know that Percy wouldn't let them have him.**

**Warning: Hint of slash if you look REALLY closely, one shot, maybe character death if you want to know read to the very end.**

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY**

**Pov**

**_Story_**

Regular

_Mind_

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Third Person<strong>

Around a rather dark room stood many people, or rather beings as they were surrounded far too much power to be compared to a mere human. The once dark room lightened so now that everyone could be revealed. Some had many faces, others the tail of a fish, and even some that had the faces of animals. Most however look likes more human, some appearances ranged from beautiful to hideous, handsome to treacherous.

A certain woman was sitting with her group, but she wasn't talking, instead she was searching around for something, or someone. Her silky black hair fell to the floor, fair skin with rosy lips, her almond shaped eyes were a sparkling black or dark brown, and a beautiful satin silk kimono that showered many colors adored her slim frame. She was a beautiful woman that could compare to Lady Aphrodite. She was the Japanese Goddess Benzaiten, or Benten, as others tend to call her, the Goddess of everything that flows, from love to the river.

She searched throughout the many others of deities, from around the world. "Benzaiten, are you waiting for someone?" An elderly voice spoke out. Benten turned her delicate head towards her long time friend and mentor, Jurojin.

A skinny man with a long white beard, closed eyes, pale green yukata with a golden yellow stash, and in his hand was a wooden staff that was sure to have seen and gone through many things.

"You mustn't worry about me, but thank you for your concern." Benten replied in a soft musical voice.

The golden doors opened, revealing the Greek Olympians. Silence filled the once buzzing room, some of the occupants glared hatefully at the Olympians, others had a small sneer, and the rest were just giving them approving nods. Benten and the rest of the Japanese 'Lucky' Gods, were among the ones that glared at the Olympians, all except for Perseus Jackson, or Genisis, as he now likes to be called.

"Well, I believe we all know what this meeting is about." Zeus's booming voice broke the silent trace, and Gods of around the world started to murmured amongst themselves.

"Silence, we are here to discuss about these matters." Everyone once again fell silent, after the God of the Sky had spoken.

"Today we're all here to be discussing about the tournament, and the... Prophecy, that has apparently shown up around the world." Poseidon spoke.

Silence continued to ring throughout the meeting room, no one wanted to admit it but there was danger coming, something that was so powerful that it had appeared throughout the world. Gods and Goddesses alike with the ability of prophecy all had the exact same prophecy coming up. Of course they didn't want to thing much about it, but they all knew that it was very important.

"Well? What are we going to do? I'm not letting my child face this horrible thing! They're all just children!" One spoke out harshly, while glaring at the Olympians.

The one that had spoken out was none other than the Goddess Morden of Wales. Her fiery red hair was placed in a neat braid that fell on her left shoulder to her waist, angry almond brown eyes glared at the Olympians, her fair skin with slight freckles on her face, rosy lips that sneered at the thoughts of a child going through such harsh dangers, and she wore a pair of regular jeans and a white t-shirt that said, 'Don't Mess With Wales! Or Face My Wrath!'

Morden is the Goddess of children, so it's only natural that she would disagree with this. She is after all a very protective mother, and all the other protective mother goddesses stood up as well. It appears that not many agrees with the thoughts that a couple of children were going to face this quest.

It was at this point that Genisis decided to step forward, "If you let them take part in the tournament, I will be the one to further enhance their skills. It could range from various forms of gathering data to even combat and defense. I will also be going on this quest with them." He stated calmly.

Benzaiten's whole attention was on Genisis as he talked, and he in return noticed her as well. Guilt filled him, but he ignored the feeling. He will be talking to her after the meeting was done.

"Genisis, I don't question your strength and guidance, however there is the ancient law that forbids the Gods to be helping humans on a quest." Morden countered, though now she was slightly more calm.

"We are Gods, Morden. Though it is true we have laws and rules, we can also bend it around and find loop holes in them. The ancient law says that Gods are not to interfere with humans, yet we do it all the time. Especially on quests. During the time of the original Perseus, had Lady Athena and Lord Hermes not helped him? Had my father, Lord Poseidon not helped Theseus when he had asked? Once the five children have been chosen for the quest they shall be under my care, and the fact that I am a God of Heroes only gives me more of an advantage in the ancient laws." He explained smoothly, without a single emotion on his face.

Morden and the other Mother Goddesses seemed pleased with this and sat down, however they were still uneasy about it. Zeus decided to take control again and spoke, "Which shall be sending their children over to Camp Half-Blood?"

Most remained still, while only a handful stood up, and by a handful they mean only a few countries NOT Gods. A total of only four different types of Gods stood, which are the Japanese, Norse, Aztec, and the Mesopotamian Gods and Goddesses.

"Very well, only send the best of the best to Camp Half-Blood by the end of this week." Zeus ordered, before saying that the meeting was dismissed, and one by one everyone started to leave.

Genisis strolled over to where Benzaiten was and greeted her with a bow, to which she returned. "It is good that you are well." Benten spoke first, and a small smile graced her lips.

"Thank you..." Genisis replied.

"It was not your fault, I have long since ago forgiven you. Besides in the end you were the one that had helped my daughter."

"She was a older sister to me... Despite the fact that she looks like a ten year old throughout most of the time I knew her." He stated with a small smile that tugged at his lips.

Benten released a small laugh, and her smile only got bigger at the memory of her once favorite daughter, "She would be so proud of you... How's it going, being at Camp Half-Blood again?" Benten questioned, while she started to tweak with her biwa, a Japanese version of the lute.

"Thanks for asking, but I still don't know what to make of it. I'm still... Not used to the thought of being back at camp yet." He answered honestly. There was just something about the Japanese Goddess that always manages to make him tell her the truth, as if she was the soothing river that would calm ones own self down. Then again she's the Goddess of everything that flows, and that includes the river.

"I'm sure you'll go back to loving the place once more. It appears I must leave now, sayonara." She bid her farewell and disappeared, only leaving the scent of fresh lotuses behind.

Genisis stood there for a moment, lost in his thoughts it appeared, until he turned and disappeared as well, with his two sacred animals not far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>misszayy-5: So sorry, but she'll have to appear in the next chapter it appears, since I decided to give you guys more background information on the quest. Again so sorry.<strong>

**leahtastic: Sorry it took me a week, even when you reviewed too! The only thing I can do is blame it on the exams this week. **

**Daughter of Oceanus: Thank you for liking the idea. I gave a small amount of detail about Percy's friend that used to live in Shangri La. Also it's only two or less, and appearantly there will only be about one from the four countries unless I decided to make secondary characters. **

**sabreil daughter of thalassa: Thank you.**

**Ariel Night: Yup, he's gonna start training in the next chapter. MUHAHAHA.**

**lightningkid333: Thank you for 'loving' it.**

**wolf in the sun: Thank you for liking it. **

**The 4thEnthusiast: Thank you, and I'm glad how you liked the way I protrayed him.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thank you for the whole reviews. Yes Percy will be getting a cabin, but he will not be having any kids. In a way you can say he's the male version of the Three Maidens except for the fact that he's male. **

**Okay I know that it's been a week since I put up a story, or much less active except for the latest story that I adopted. Anyways my hands are full and with all the exams this week, well it doesn't help. Four stories, not to mention an extra story on FictionPress so five stories, Betaing, and exams in one go. Yeah so I'm slightly tired, but I'm back and ready! So anyways what I'm basically saying, "DON'T CHASE ME WITH PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES!" I'm scared of fire. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: They were greedy and they knew, but couldn't help but want what was not theirs. Yet they continued on, they thought that since they are Gods they can get whatever they wanted, but they didn't know their limits. They didn't know that Percy wouldn't let them have him.**

**Warning: Hint of slash if you look REALLY closely, one shot, maybe character death if you want to know read to the very end.**

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY**

**Pov**

_**Story**_

Regular

_Mind_

* * *

><p><strong>GenisisPercy**

I arrived back at campgrounds, this time Exitiuma and Creos were with me. It's comforting to know that you aren't alone, this time around. Not like I was alone when I was still a camper, but know it's been so many years since I was a camper and a lot of things had changed over the years. In fact it's been roughly around 2,000 years since I had been turned into a God. Yeah that long.

A small bitter smile graced my lips, however it wasn't all that bad. As years passed Annabeth, Nico, Bianca, and everyone else had been reborn. I should know, after all I'm the god of rebirth. Heck I even got to see Paul and mom again... But it hurts, whenever they're reborn , they always forget me. Not once had any of them remember me, and that's only because they have to drink from the river Lethe. Yet I didn't mind, as long as I get to see them again I wouldn't mind.

Creos continued to walk by my side, while Exitiuma hid in the shadows, I'm guessing so that she could attack anyone that would dare to come too close to me and Creos. The campers stared at Creos and I in complete awe. The young Hecate child from before was openly staring at us in complete fascination, and her older sister was just staring down at her younger sister. A small smile formed on her lips as she looked at the happiness that appeared on her young face. The older sister's face was completely covered by her long bangs and I couldn't see her face, almost like she was a faceless person that didn't need to be remembered. She must have thought the same because as soon as she saw me looking in their direction, I could only see her small smile, while her eyes still remained hidden.

With that final smile however she took her younger sister's hand and they walked back to the Hecate cabin along with other campers of Hecate. Before I made it back to camp, I had stopped by Lady Hecate's palace and asked of her opinion about the tournament. She had said that she didn't want her children to be apart of this unless they truly wanted to join in. I respect her wishes and agreed. It looks like Lady Hecate had already warned her children about this and I'm guessing that they all declined. It's actually understandable, since they are daughters and sons of Lady Hecate, who enjoys solitude.

"Well, I'm guessing that dinner has already pass if you, are all now enjoying your s'mores. It is time we decide who will be taking part in the tournament." I said, as they all continued to stare at me in fascination.

At the end of my sentence nearly everyone raised their hands. That's not good... There can only be so much people that can join, oh well it's taking part here, Zeus will just have to bend the rules. It always end up like that in the end, besides I could always have a small little match and see who's actually worth it to join in the tournament. Though it'll probably depend on if I feel like it.

"There can only be so many fighters, we'll be holding a small match tomorrow and see who's actually worth it. Your opponent is me." I said coldly, however that only seemed to cause everyone else uneasy. I rolled my eyes at their sudden change of attitude.

_Exitiuma go and call the Hecate cabin, I have another story to tell. _I told her through our linked mind.

A dark chuckle reached my ears... Well mind. _Very well. Will this be about young or rather old Yuki? _Exitiuma replied. I remained silent, but I could tell she was already doing the task I had told her to do, how? I could see her walking towards the Hecate cabin in her human form.

I wonder what the Hecate campers would do once they see Exitiuma. After all seeing a woman with long black hair, pale skin, a black chiton with pants under isn't normal... Okay it is but her eyes aren't, because like I said before her whole entire eye is black even the white part. Exitiuma knocked on the door, and her mouth opened to say something. Probably along the lines of "Genisis, is telling another story. Come out if you want to hear." but knowing her it would probably be more barbaric since she's so violent.

Well either way, when one of Lady Hecate's sons opened the door, he jumped back. It looks like she had just released another dark chuckle, and the she turned around and walked back to me. As she was walking back she had turned to her wolf form. By now everyone had turned to look her way, and their eyes widened. She strolled pass them and towards where Creos and I sat. The campers of Lady Hecate walked back to the campfire, some were staring at Exitiuma warily. Oh well.

I closed my eyes and then opened them to stare at all the campers. Even Chiron, the nymphs, dryads, and even Lady Hestia from the hearth had turned her attention to me. Maybe I should be the God of Storytelling... Neh, I don't feel like getting more work to do... Looks like I'm getting lazy... I opened my mouth and spoke, just above a whisper, but everyone heard me.

_**This is the story of the forsaken boy that had been denied what he had wanted. Angry that the Gods of Olympus had forced him, and feeling pain of the betrayal he had faced because of them he had isolated himself in his father's palace or Lady Hecate's palace, all so that he could not be disturbed by the ones he had once trusted. Poseidon couldn't stand and watch as his favorite son was suffering so he had asked another Goddess of the River for help. She was no ordinary goddess, for she was from Japan. **_

_**This Goddess is known by many names, from Benzaiten to Benten. He had asked her of a place where he could not be disturbed, a place where he could heal over time, and where he'll learn to once again trust. She felt pity on the young God and agreed, for she has many children and wouldn't want them to feel pain or to suffer. It hurts her heart to see one of her child suffer and because of what Poseidon had said, he too must be suffering because of his son's pain. **_

_**She told him of a place hidden in many mountains, that continues to travel, but never age. A place that time has forgotten, but peaceful. However it was always stuck between spring and summer, never winter or fall. Poseidon none the less excepted her offer, and told his son to follow her crimson dragon there. **_I closed my eyes again, as I remembered the dragon. It's body was much like a snake's but it was rougher and harder, yet there was a sense of tranquility coming from it. It's body was like the name, crimson red. **_For two days and two nights he followed the dragon to the holy grounds known as Shangri La by foot. _**

**_Once he had made it there, the sight before him was breathtaking. Flowers bloomed everywhere, even though where he had found it had been snow covered. There was the entrance made of red Japanese style wood. Much like when you come to a temple in Japan. He crossed the entrance to the other side and when he turned around the landscape before him was different. There was no longer snow, but only many flower meadows. Everywhere he turned there was only flowers, trees of all kinds, and fruits that are very much delectable. The only thing that told him that he had turned to the correct direction from where he had came from was the crimson dragon that was still at the entrance, until it flew away after mere minutes. _**

**_What he hadn't realize was that there was a young girl behind him the whole time. The girl looked no older than ten and at first he had thought she was ten. Anyways she was the first to greet and welcome him to Shangri La. Shangri La itself is a beautiful and magnificent place. There were some people that lived there who were ignorant to the time, and were as kind and gentle as new borns. Their minds were so pure, but it was so dull. There was always things to do, everyone knew each other, but nothing changed. Yuki Hanashiro, was the name of the young girl that had first befriended him. _**

**_Everyday she would come and talk to him, giving him words of wisdom, and sometimes he would wonder if she knew him better than himself. She of course denied this claim, and instead said that the only reason why she could tell was that he was an open book. That the only reason why he didn't realize it sooner, was only because he was denying it instead of accepting it. For you see, even though he had came there to Shangri La, so that he can get away from the other Olympians, inside he had actually forgiven them. Even though he didn't want to accept that, since he didn't think that it was fair that he had already forgiven them when they had taken so much away from him. _**

A weak smile graced my lips as I remembered what Yuki had once told me, "Is it that you hate them, or is it that you don't want to admit to yourself that you had already forgiven them?" She had asked in her childish but wisdom filled voice. _**The young boy had wondered how a young girl of ten could hold so much wisdom, her only answer was that she's older than she looks, not to mention her mother is Benzaiten. He left it at that, and continued to talk to the young ten year old girl, though now he doubts that she's ten or actually young. **_

_**Every day after they would talk, they would play a round of hide and seek or tag. For a short time everything was peaceful, until the day had finally came. Yuki had finally revealed that she had cheated dead by living in Shangri La, when an arrow was supposed to kill her centuries ago maybe even millenniums, for she has lost count, she has even forgotten what snow looks like and her name is just that, snow. She wasn't the only one, but as he asked around Shangri La, it appears as if everyone themselves had forgotten what snow looks like. But anyways one thing was for sure, death had finally caught up with her. Zeus and the other Olympians didn't know where the youngest of the Gods were, except for Poseidon. He had ordered Hermes and Apollo to search for him since they were the ones to find him the last time he had went missing. **_

_**After forcing the barrier of Shangri La to back down, and traveling to the young gods location they had found him playing a game of tag with Yuki. Yuki was beyond angry when she had found out that they had forced their way here, especially since her mother had helped created this small heaven and only those who were allowed to come in may. For the first time in all the years he had known Yuki, she finally revealed her true form from the first time she had came there. A woman of around twenty with black hair in a braid, pale skin, black eyes but her left eye was white for she had lost that eye, and a katana in her hand. The katana's blade looked poisonous as a dark aura surrounded it. **_

_**I-**_I silently cursed myself of the small mix up, not that it matters. They all know that's it me in the story, _**H****e**** had only seen that katana once and only once before she had taken it out again. That was when she tad taught him how to fight with Japanese swords. Yuki must have known that she would die soon, because after that training session, with beating her seven times after getting the hang of it, she had told him that if she ever die she would entrust this sword to him that would turn into a cross. However that was years before she finally died. **_I threw in a shaky breath at the memory, but continued on.

_**That day when Lord Hermes and Lord Apollo seek the godling out again, she clashed with them. He hadn't realize how strong he was until then, Yuki was fast and quick with her katana, and he had managed to beat her several times. That showed how powerful he was if he could fight against her while the older gods were having slight troubles getting to Percy. But her luck ran thin as one of Lord Apollo's arrows hit her, to which she had found ironic, for before she had been in Shangri La, she cheated death when she was hit with an arrow. **_

_**Percy quickly took hold of Yuki and took her away to a safer place. The only place he could think of at the time, was outside of Shangri La. He passed the entrance and snow drifted once more. A bloody smile crept across Yuki's face, as she reached out to the snow. That night Percy burned the body of Yuki, and buried it at the center of Shangri La, on the fourth red moon he came back and took her ashes out. The ashes were no longer there instead, there was a small delicate jar, filled with something important. Just like Yuki had told him to do. **_

I got up from where I sat, as everyone remained silent. I'm guessing they want me to continue on, but I didn't. I'm not going to tell them what's inside the jar, instead I got out the flute Yuki had given me and started playing a tune. Fire danced to life as it reenact the tale of the song. I could never really remember what this was called, but Yuki had taught me how to play it so might as well play it now.

The young girl from before jumped in excitement as the fire danced around, in the form of small little figures. Ah, children. They remind me of my unborn little baby brother/sister, or Annabeth when we were younger, also the young or old Yuki, not to mention I had met Nico and Bianca when they were a lot younger.

"Well? Aren't you going to continue?" A girl of fifteen asked. Her hair is a rich shade of brown and in a braid that reaches to her shoulder blade, with soft grey-blue colored eyes, she has perfect makeup on, and an hourglass body. Yup definitely a daughter of Aphrodite.

"No, it's finished." I replied, after finishing the music. With those finale words I walked away, deep into the forest as the sound of Chiron's voice filled the silent air. Telling the campers to go back to their cabins, so that they could sleep.

"Can't wait for tomorrow, let's see if they had been training as well as Annabeth, Nico, and I had in the past." I whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Daughter of Oceanus: I'm glad that you think so highly of me, and that the previous chapter helped you. Also I think it was you who said something about Shangri La, and Percy's friend. Yeah her story is this one. <strong>

**leahtastic: Here is the chapter. **

**lightningkid333: Well in this story you know why the Goddess Benzaiten is angry with the Olympians. As for the others, they trust Percy more because in all the 2,000 years he's been a god, he hasn't provoke them or made comments about them. If anything he respects them and they in return respects him. **

**misszayy-5: Here's the chapter.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Not really since he has been going to meetings now, since he's the thirdteenth olympian. Though that's my opinion, yeah it might be odd for Percy when you think about it. **

**Luna's Deathly Hallows: Glad you like it. **

**Ariel Night: Yes he did. Surprise that Yuki showed up here? **

**Anyways, this gives you inside looks on why Percy's still angry with the Olympians and especially Hermes and Apollo. Anyways, this fic will at times tell stories of Percy's life as a god or about friends he had met in the past. Maybe even stories of the adventure that he had with Annabeth and all. Please review, bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: They were greedy and they knew, but couldn't help but want what was not theirs. Yet they continued on, they thought that since they are Gods they can get whatever they wanted, but they didn't know their limits. They didn't know that Percy wouldn't let them have him.**

**Warning: Hint of slash if you look REALLY closely, one shot, maybe character death if you want to know read to the very end.**

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY**

**Pov**

_**Story**_

Regular

_Mind_

* * *

><p><strong>GenisisPercy**

I opened my eyes, and got up from my bed. Then yesterdays' memories came back to me and a cold smile graced my lips, today I'll be testing them to see who will be going on to the tournament. Let's see how strong they are, shall we? I strolled over to my bathroom so that I could get ready for the day.

Exitiuma was making her comfortable on my bed once I got up while Creos was sleeping next to her. He's been there the whole time and I'm used to sleeping with him besides me so it's okay. Though they are both older than me, Creos still acts like a young child. In fact he's afraid of the dark.

A chuckle escaped from me and I changed into a pair of black military pants, white muscle shirt, and a black jacket. I double check that Riptide was in my pocket while Yuki's katana was around my neck in its form. The small delicate jar that I carry around with me was left behind. I didn't need it today; no I don't think I'll ever actually use it. It's already been 1,050 years since Yuki died and not once had I used the jar with her katana, but I still carried it around with me until today.

Walking towards the door that leads out of my room, I turned back to my sacred animals. They both fell back to sleep, well Creos anyways since like always Exitiuma was awake the whole night to watch over not only me and Creos now, but the whole camp as well now. A small fond smile graced my lips as I watch them sleep peacefully, and then I was out the door.

It was a little too early for anyone to be up yet, but there were those few early risers that had already headed to the pavilion. I walked in and the very few that were there turned to me, but I threw them a cold glare and they turned back to their breakfast. With this I continued walking until I sat at my new seat where Dionysus once sat, until I took over the camp. I ate my blue pancakes in peace and enjoyed my blue orange juice. Everyone was looking at me with a weird expression, and I ignored them that is until I saw someone I hadn't seen in so long.

"G-Man?" I said just above a whisper.

The boy, no man, turned to me and surprise was written everywhere on his face. I haven't seen Grover since I was turned into a God, and he looks so different now. He still has his curly hair, though now it's tied back in a small tail, and big brown eyes, but instead of a wisp of a beard he has a full blown goatee. His horns are slightly bigger than before, and he's still taller than me... Now I feel like mopping... Anyways as soon as he saw me a huge grin appeared on his face and before I knew it he came out of nowhere and gave me one of his signature bear hugs.

"Percy! Great to see you again," He said cheerfully.

"Can't... Breath..." I commented, and it's true I couldn't breathe. I could feel the oxygen slowly being squeezed out of my lungs, and I got to say that doesn't sit well with me.

Grover released me and gave me a sheepish smile... No pun intended. I'm glad that at least one of my friends besides Thalia was still alive, even after all this time. A smile graced my lips though this time it was a lot bigger like the ones I used to have when I was still human... Suddenly it was quiet, too quiet I turned to the pavilion and already lots of campers were coming in. Most of which had seen Grover and me greeting each other, and I got to say their mouths were open.

"Your all going to catch a fly if your mouths are still opened like that." I said casually, before taking my seat again. Grover sat next to me and throughout the whole meal we started talking to each other and catching up. Thalia eventually came in with the rest of the Hunters and when she saw us she headed over.

Us three talked for a bit, before Thalia had to return to her table with the Hunters since everyone was just getting more and more shocked by the minute, that and she doesn't like being the center of attention. But apparently even when she returned to her table everyone was still staring at her, she being one of my remaining friends I spoke in a cold and smooth voice, "What are you staring at? Get back to your breakfast, those who want to be in the tournament WILL need their breakfast for energy, unless you forgot that today I'll be judging on who will be making it." That got everyone to snap back to reality and they started to eat their breakfast without a second glance.

Once breakfast was over with we all headed towards the training area, and I stood in the center. "So? Who's going to be fighting me first?" I asked, no one raised their hand so I released a sigh, "Okay, who wants to take part in the tournament?" I asked, unlike last night only a few hands shot up. Well less than the average from yesterday.

"Alright, you're my opponent." I said while looking straight ahead, but my right hand was pointing to another direction. I decided to point into random direction until it landed on a victi- I mean camper, until it lands on a camper.

A girl with blond hair stepped up. Her hair was the same blond as Annabeth's and tied in a pony tail, but instead of Annabeth's amazing grey eyes hers was hazel... My opponent looks a lot like Annabeth, and now I have the sudden urge to attack her. This girl's aura was rubbing me and not in a good way, if I remembered correctly she has a sister named Anya. A smirk marked my lips and my eyes narrowed. Let's see how strong she really is.

"Your name?" I asked.

A sick grin was on her face now and her eyes had a certain insane gleam in them, as if she thought she could actually take me down. "Pru, just call me Pru." She replied after a short while.

She got in her stance while I stood completely still. After a few minutes and then she strike. I'll admit she's quick, but not as quick as Annabeth, which was a sham all in its own. Her weapon wasn't in her hands, instead it was still strapped on to her leg, but her nails were sharp. I side step her and instead dodged her. Let her think that she has me cornered that I won't hit a girl. She kept on lashing out at me and striking, a few more minutes passed and she finally took out her celestial bronze knife out and tried to stab me. Each time she failed, everyone else was sitting on the stands watching in complete rapture.

Eventually I got tired of dodging her and finally strikes, but not with my swords but rather my own hands like when she had tried to earlier. I pulled my feet out a bit and she tripped, catching her by her waist I strike her neck causing her to collapsed and fall into unconsciousness. I'm guessing the girl was her friend because as soon as she was unconscious this girl came out of nowhere and took Pru away.

"Hmm, since she didn't land a single blow on me, I'm guessing she isn't going to be in the tournament. Anyways, it's your turn." I said before pointing to a random direction again. This time I pointed at a boy with emo hair that's black, icy blue eyes, with black skinny jeans and a black shirt.

"Name?" I asked again.

"Tyler Endrea." He answered in a cheery voice.

We got in our stances and he actually used a sword, unlike my previous opponent. Khione's child, judging by the sword and his eyes. He was the first to attack, except not with his sword but with snow. Ah snow, Yuki's name means snow and she died when it snowed. Oh the irony. Snow fell from the sky and before I knew it he blended in with the snow, even though he's wearing all black might I add. This was new compared to previous Khione children. He was behind me but before he could strike, I had already gotten to a safer distance.

I searched for him again, but he had already disappeared. Maybe they weren't as underdeveloped as I had originally thought. "Achoo!" ... Or not. I turned to the left and sure enough he was right there, and I leaped back a bit. Once again he was gone, and I had to search him. When I finally gave up on trying seeing him through this snow I tried to move my feet. Key word, tried.

My feet were frozen and before I knew it Tyler had tried to attack straight on. I pulled Riptide out and clashed swords with him. He's good I'll admit that, but he's struggling to keep hold of me. The ice was slowly breaking from the pressure it was going through, and eventually I broke free and used Riptide to twist his sword until it was pulled away from his hands. Did I mention he's quick? Well he is, because as soon as I pulled his sword out of his grasp he managed to land a punch on me.

A smile graced my lips at this, and in a matter of moments the snow disappeared. He looked around him in surprise, before landing his gaze on me. "Impressive, you landed a punch on me so you'll be taking part in the tournament." I said, before he broke into a wide grin and walked over to his friends.

Doing the same thing again and getting my next opponent, I asked his name and got an "Ari Davenport." As my answer.

He has dark brows pin straight side swept hair that falls into his black eyes, and kinda tanish skin. In a way he kind of reminds me of Nico, let's just see if he's as good as Nico with the sword. He moved quickly and swiftly, is sword clashed with Riptide and before I knew it he had disarmed me. I was shocked for a few minutes before a smirk took place. I stepped back and grabbed Yuki's necklace, and pulled it off. In my hand was no longer a cross but a Japanese katana. Like before in my past it was radiating a dark blow and I strike back at the boy.

He's good, very good but he's too focused on the fight to actually notice something else. With this in mind I knew that even though he's a good fighter, he still wouldn't be able to go on this quest or he'll probably be the first to die, not from being weak and killed in swordfights but from surprise attacks. When I felt Riptide in my pockets again I threw it out and Muramasa turned back into Yuki's cross. Since I didn't have time to put the necklace back on I held it in my left hand while fighting with Riptide in my right hand.

Once again we clashed for a few minutes and he tripped... On one of the steps, yup that can get you killed too... I pulled Riptide to where his Adam's apple was, "Do you yield?" I asked calmly, and he had no choice but to nod. I moved Riptide away from his Adam's apple, and walked back to where the rest of the campers were. They stared in awe at our duel, and once again I repeated the procedure.

This time I was fighting against a girl named Phoenix Harrenson. She's a tall girl with her black hair tied in a pony tail, her eyes were a dark brown, and she has a scar that runs from her right eyebrow to her left jaw. She also has two piercings on her right ear. She wore tattered jeans and the camp t-shirt. In her hand was her sword.

She uses her strength to her advantage and fought well. Her skills in swordsmanship were as good as the boy from before, but she was lacking speed and agility to some degree. The force she pushes into her sword when she does hit only causes it to be a stronger strike but it also causes her to get tired more easily. Someone of her strength needs to have a lot of stamina, in order to do various blows like that and it seems that she does has that stamina, but now she's getting slightly tired.

With her swift movement, she managed to strike me and drew blood, or ichure. Of course at the sight of this everyone closed their eyes while I stopped what I was doing and stared at them as if they were mad. "Okay, Phoenix go ahead and sit down." I said casually and everyone slowly opened their eyes. They must have thought that I would turn into my god form but I didn't, I'm not as uptight as the other gods that gets angry when you hit them so I didn't care. My cut had already healed and I called my next fight. Which was a boy named Blake Olson.

Instead of using a sword, dagger, his hands, or anything that results in the usual weapon he used human weapons, a gun, to fight me. He shot with complete accuracy and speeds without hesitation. He knew what he was doing and not once did a stray bullet hit anyone. Everyone was safe by the end of our fight. Each time he would fire he would always target the weaker areas of a normal human, and I'm not human anymore so it didn't really work. With Riptide I managed to invade most of the bullets heading towards me, the others well they I didn't really need to use Riptide I could just side step them.

After him was a girl named Julianna Cattleya Blair. She was a rather dark girl with her raven black hair and blond streaks, grey eyes with blue circling them, and dark clothes. She also has a tattoo of a bleeding rose and words underneath it, but hey it's her thing I'm not going to be reading it, she also has piercings on her left and right ear, three on the left and two on the right.

Unlike all the others she had a bow and arrow as her weapon. She shot the arrows with complete control and maybe she was as good as Apollo's kids, but let's sees about that shall we? Her arrows whizzed past my ears and the Hunters were looking at her with interest. In fact they were rooting for her, all just because I was a guy. Oh well, at least Thalia still loves me, as a friend of course. By using Riptide I slashed at the arrows and headed straight towards her, which threw her off guard and strike with the back of my sword. She fell and clutched her stomach, but there was no blood. If you use the back of your sword you won't be able to kill but you can still attack with it and it'll still cause immense pain sometimes.

Then after her it was the kid from the first day I met, Nathan. After him was a Gretchen Jacobson, Riley Healie, and the girl from yesterday Ariana Camilla Scott. When I was finally done with fighting everyone else, I turned to the rest of the campers. "Okay, so the ones that are going to be in the tournament are Nathan, Phoenix, Blake, Ari, and Tyler." Everyone else, well how about next time." I said coldly before leaving the training area, with Thalia and Grover

* * *

><p><strong>leahtastic: Here's your chapter.<strong>

**RainingStrawberries: Thank you for your review.**

**The 4thEnthusiast: Thank you I really appreciate it. **

**misszayy-5: Thank you very much. **

**Daughter of Oceanus: I'm glad you like Yuki, she's in the other story as well. I'm also glad that you like the stories because there will be some more in the future. **

**fallingfighter: Haha, I granted your wish. Phoenix is in this one.**

**lightningkid333: He kinda dose, but not as much as before.**

**Luna's Deathly Hallow: Yes he did.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thank you for liking it.**

**Ariel Night: I'm glad that you like it.**

**jt: Yes it is multi chapter as you can see, but thank you anyways I reallt appreciate the fact that you like the story enough for it to be multi chapter. Also thank you for being my 50th reviewer on this story.**

**The-4th-Deathly-Hallow: It's okay you don't have to worry over something as small as that. **

**Okay here is your chapter and I'm really glad that you all like it. Please review, and thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: They were greedy and they knew, but couldn't help but want what was not theirs. Yet they continued on, they thought that since they are Gods they can get whatever they wanted, but they didn't know their limits. They didn't know that Percy wouldn't let them have him.**

**Warning: Hint of slash if you look REALLY closely, one shot, maybe character death if you want to know read to the very end.**

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY**

**Pov**

_**Story**_

Regular

_Mind_

* * *

><p><strong>GenisisPercy**

"So, what are you going to do now? What about the other demi-gods, that are going to represent their country or culture?" Grover asked, as we sat back down on some comfy couches in the Big House. Thalia was sitting across from us, while Grover and I catched up.

"I was wondering about that too. Seaweed Brain, are you going to get Argus to pick them up?" Thalia joined in, while absently cleaning one of her two hunting knives.

I shook my head, "No, yesterday night, after I had told them my story; I had already told Exitiuma to go pick them up, appearantly I had to make a deal with her." I explained, while looking up the stairs.

"Exitiuma? Who's that?" Grover asked, while Thalia looked slightly confused.

"Is it that girl from yesterday night? The one that turned into a wolf?" Thalia asked, to which I nodded.

"Yeah, I made a deal with her. Even though she's one of my sacred animal, she sure doesn't care for what I have to say as long as I'm safe. Anyways, I managed to convince her to pick them up at the airport, on one condition. I had to go with her, so that we can secure their safety further." I said, before getting up and walked over to my room, in the Big House.

Exitiuma was already awake, and had already changed in her mortal disguise. She was now wearing a black suite with white button down underneath, black sunglasses that hid her void eyes, and her long black hair was in a pony tail. She looks like one of those female bodyguards, except she had a much more intimidating aura around her.

As soon as she saw us, or rather me, she tossed me a pair of black sunglasses and a new pair of clothes. "Even from this distance, you smell of sweat." Exitiuma growled out, before walking out of the room. Creos was sitting on one side of the room, looking out the window and staring at empty space.

Turning to my long time friends, I motioned for them to get out so that I could change, and they left. Creos was still staring at empty space, while I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once I was done, I changed into a pair of blak jeans, black t-shirt, and the sunglasses that Exitiuma gave me. Why she gave me the sunglasses, I'll probably never know.

I walked out the bathroom, then my new room, and out of the Big House I went. Exitiuma already got the van out, while Thalia and Grover were trying to tell Argus that I would be picking up the exchange demi-gods personally. Argus was a little bit reluctant when I told him but he eventually let go, and we drove off. Thalia and Grover had to stay behind since there was no telling how many we would get, and so that we can have extra space.

The ride to the airport was quiet. Neither one of us made a noise, there was no music playing, or anything really. There was just pure silence. I leaned in my seat as the passenger, while Exitiuma drove with ease, her black covered eyes hidden behind her black sunglasses, as she looked from behind us. At first I thought it was for safety purposes, but then she would constantly look at the rear view mirror. I looked behind the van that we were using, and saw our problem. Someone in a silver chevrolet volt was following behind us, the window was tinted black to I couldn't see their face clearly.

**Third Person**

Percy's seagreen eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses, and he turned to the front immediately. Whispering as softly as the soothing wind, Exitiuma listened to the comand that was given to her. She stepped on the brakes as hard as she could, and speed picked up. They were ahead of the silver chevrolet by ten feet, but as they sped up; so did the chevrolet. Both, noticed this and Exitiuma did the next best thing. She cursed in ancient greek.

Not caring that his guradian animal was speaking such vulgar language, he shrugged but kept his eyes on the car. There was no telling who it was, well actually he had a guess, but he wasn't taking chances. That and he didn't feel like getting a headache right now, and his guardian's colorful language wasn't helping...

"Exitiuma, just drive faster. Also will you stop cursing? It's giving me a headache." Percy whispered.

Releasing a strained growl at him, Exitiuma stepped on the brakes one more time, and the van took off. By passing other cars as they passed, even going against the speed limit and highway; they finally lost the car that had been following them, and made it to the city. Pulling the van to the side of the road at the airport, they waited for a few minutes so that they can look for the demi-gods, that were suppoused to stay at Camp Half-Blood until the quest was done.

A certain japanese teen caught both of their attention. Messy, dusty black hair that fell into his face, but as he brushed them away, it revealed dark blue eyes. He stood at 5'7, sporting a black t-shirt, black jeans with metal chains, and dark blue converse. He had a look of concentration, before it disappeared and he looked aound his suroundings.

"There's one." Exitiuma said, before searching out the rest.

Percy rolled his eyes, though you couldn't see them behind the dark sunglasses, and walked over to the teen. As he made his way towards him, he noticed others as well. Two of which are females that were talking to each other for a bit. One of these female has wavy dark black hair that falls to her waist, stormy grey eyes, and stood at 5'5. She wore a pair of faded jeans, a foam green sweater, and a slightly lighter shade of blue converse than the teen from before. The girl she was talking to on the other hand has blonde hair that goes to her shoulder, green eyes with a hint of blue, and stood at 5'4, slightly shorter than the previous girl. A pair of jeans, lime green shirt, and neon green converse.

_Okay so three demi-gods are found. The others? _As soon as Percy reached the Asain teen, he turned to him and gave Percy a curious, but cautious, look. Standing to his full height, Percy spoke in a calm and casual voice.

"Get your things, we're heading back to camp as soon as we gather up the rest of the... contestants..." A confused look flashed the teen's face, before it disappeared and he nodded.

Walking over to the two girls before, Percy did the same. Together all four of them walked back to the van, where Exitiuma was leaning against the side, and two other demi-gods were already inside. As soon as Exitiuma caught sight of them, she gave a sharp smile, revealing her canines. All five remainings got into the van and drove off. Some of the demi-gods were talking amongs each other, but while they were talking Exitiuma and Percy saw the same care driving behind them yet again.

"Exitiuma." Percy whispered.

"Put on your seatbelts kids, we're going to have a rough ride." Exitiuma said, before stepping on the brakes like she had done before. As they sped off, the shrieks and yells of kids could be heard miles upon miles away.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I decided to give this story another chance. However, I am not going to update as much as I used to and there's still the possibility I might not finish it. Since no one has offered to adopt it yet, I'm just going to continue it. That and this chapter was already done, so yeah and I didn't want to disappoint the main characters that I had chosen. It wouldn't be fair that I didn't at least mentioned them once. <strong>

**Daughter of Oceanus: So sorry for the long wait, here's the chapter. **

**misszayy-5: No when I put dark, I ment her clothing and sense of style not her skin color. Sorry I should have been more clearer. **

**lightningkid333: Yes, we wouldn't want Percy to go overboard in the god business, now would we? **


End file.
